Peyton
by Flyleaf908
Summary: Peyton is coach yoast daughter, she's grown up with football. She goes through everything with the Titans. But what happens when she falls in love with one of them suddenly? I know this sounds like the Coach's daughter but it's different!


This is the best movie in the world! So, I decided to start a fan fic for it! So here's the summary- Peyton Yoast is a junior in high school, her Dad, Coach Yoast coaches the boy football team. Cheryl and her go through with the Titans on everything- even camp and the games. But, will Peyton fall for a titan by accident?

In Alexandria, West Virginia, High School football is a way of life. Maybe even bigger than Christmas day. My Daddy coached here for T.C. Williams High School, and now the school board was making us integrate. I was scared, could Daddy lose his job?

"Come on, Kurt! Don't let Ray back you down like that, you're twice his size!" Cheryl, who's nine (and a half, as she tells everyone), yells where she stands by Daddy and me. "Ugh, what are they doing? If they keep playing like that, we'll lose every game!" Cheryl complains to Dad. He smiles and looks at me, we both share a small laugh.

"I didn't think it was that bad." He says, raising an eyebrow to make his point. She does a little 'humph' and goes back to watching the players. Gerry Berteir, the Titan's captain, also an almost brother to me, came up to Coach instead of starting the new play.

"Hey, Cheryl, Peyton. Coach," He says, and Daddy directs his attention to his star player. "With the schools integrating and all, the guys were worrying about losing their starting positions."

"Well, Gerry, that's something we're just going to have to work out in the near future. But, don't worry, it won't be so bad." Gerry smiles at Coach, then says,

"Thanks Coach. Peyton, it's nice seeing you again. We should hang out." With that he runs off to do the next play, Cheryl still yelling at them. I smile and roll my eyes my sister was so weird. She was a tomboy, we both were, and we both loved football and hated dolls. My sister and I started our own 'No Doll Club'.

"Guys, hey, guys!" Alan Bosely yells from behind a gate, getting the other boys attention. "It's coming down! It's coming down at the store! They want to burn the place up cause that colored kid got shot!" I looked over at the team and saw Gerry getting frustrated. Ray mumbled something to him and I saw all the boys run like madmen to the scene of the fight. Coach hopped into his truck and followed the boys down, then brought them all back.

We we're all standing in the halls, outside of Coach's office. The boys looked frustrated and mad. I didn't blame them it was hard. "Gerry, son, you're heart's in the right place," Tyrell was telling him.

"Hell, why don't you just kick them all of the team?" Gerry said as we're walking into Coach's office. "I don't want to play with any of those black animals."

"Gerry!" I yell, slapping his arm.

"You all know it's true. Especially you, Peyton!" He yells in my face with an angry expression. But, I don't back away, crying like Emma, his girlfriend would. I stand up to Gerry, because deep down he's a soft teddy bear, you just have to find it.

"No, Gerry I don't! Enlighten me, why don't you? Their no different than you or me!" I yell back, jabbing my finger at him. He backs away, and his expression slowly changes back to a normal one.

"Sorry, Peyton." He shakes his head. "I don't think you've you're priority's straightened."

"Okay, you're saying I'm messed up?" He goes to talk, obviously to apologize, but I won't have it. "No, don't talk to me Gerry Berteir." With that I turn and pick up Cheryl, who's staring at the black man in my daddy's office. The team does a chorus of 'O-o-o-ohs!' and we turn our attention back to the man.

"Who are you?" Tyrell asks, the man sets down the football he was holding and turns to us all.

"I'm Herman Boone," He introduced himself. "I'm the new assistant coach."

"Well, from the looks of things, I'd say we got all the help we need around here. Why ain't you outside their will all your little friends, hollering?"

"This is the time I was supposed to meet with Coach Yoast. I never have or will miss an appointment." Herman Boone contradicts, and I see in Tyrell's face he's suspicious.

"Why don't you just reschedule?" Tyrell says, and Coach obviously has had enough of this.

"Coach Boone, the school board made the decision to put you on my staff. I did not hire you to work for me." Cheryl went and sat down and started playing with her shoelaces, but I'm still standing by Coach, listening to the conversation that was sure going to change a lot.

"Well, I came here to coach at G.W. I didn't ask the school's to redistrict. I didn't ask to be assigned to your staff, so I guess we're both in a situation we don't want to be in, but I can guarantee you this, Coach, I came to win." Coach Boone says, half smiling at Tyrell.

"I think that it will work out." I whisper to Cheryl, who's back into watching the conversation.

"I don't know I don't trust him." Cheryl says, but she obviously doesn't understand.

"Win?" Tyrell says, I roll my eyes, who needs Tyrell here anyway? "Coach Yoast here has been nominated to the Virginia High School Hall of Fame winning seasons."

"I won a couple of titles down in North Carolina," I nod my head, keep going, beat Tyrell at his own game.

"That's double A ball. This here's Virginia. We play triple A." Tyrell, I'm gonna kick your-

A forced smile came to his lips, but didn't reach his eyes. "What an opportunity for me then...to learn from the best."


End file.
